


二十字微小说

by kiry



Category: Doctor Prisoner (TV 2019), 그냥 사상하는 사이 | Rain or Shine (TV), 김과장 | Good Manager (TV), 스토브리그 | Hot Stove League (TV), 자백| Confession（TV 2019）
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: 一场现实与虚拟的平行宇宙大混战（？*规则是每条20字之内并将全文串成通顺（但显然留白过多）的故事
Relationships: Baek Seungsoo/Lee Kang-doo, Choi Do Hyun (Confession TV 2019)/Na Yi Je, Kim Sung Ryong/Seo Yool (Good Manager), Namkoong Min&Lee Junho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	二十字微小说

01 Adventure（冒险）

“想要奖金，我们就得在今天搞定梦想队的合约。”

02 Angst（焦虑）

徐律说，把虾条咬得比之前任何一次都响。

03 Crackfic（片段）

金成龙不以为意，甚至闲到在等红灯时亲了徐律。

04 Crime（犯罪）

这显然毫无帮助，徐律烦躁得闯了两次红灯。

05 Crossover（混合同人）

到达时他发现球队团长有点像金成龙，更烦了。

06 Death（死亡）

“按商量来，乱说话我会杀了你，懂了吗，T疯子？”

07 Episode Related（剧情透露）

他现在还不知道团长办公室外的卷毛长得像他。

08 Fantasy（奇幻）

“晕，像在照资本主义版的镜子。”卷毛说。

09 Fetish（恋物癖）

“看来我吃这张脸，怎么有点想泡他呢？”金成龙说。

10 First Time（第一次）

“你只能泡我。”徐律很直白，威胁地拽紧他的袖口。

11 Fluff（轻松）

但红着耳朵，被金成龙识破，得意地亲了脸侧。

12 Future Fic（未来）

他准备回去吃顿好的，然后跟徐律做一整晚。

13 Horror（惊悚）

而且卷发不错，他可以等徐律睡着做点什么。

14 Humor（幽默）

悄悄变卷发的徐律师会惊艳所有TQ员工。

15 Hurt/Comfort（伤害／慰藉）

“哥，他看起来太像我了。”

“康斗可爱很多。”白胜秀说。

16 Kinky（怪癖）

全裸入睡中的徐律打了个喷嚏。

17 Parody（仿效）

头上怪怪的，徐律摸到一缕向外卷曲的头发。

18 Poetry（诗歌／韵文）

金色星星

成片地 痛苦地

笼罩在他头上

19 Romance（浪漫）

“不糟糕！相信我，你像漂亮的卷毛猫咪。”

20 Sci-Fi（科幻）

翌日，顺毛徐律见到了自己的克隆人。

21 Smut（情色）

克隆人齿白唇红，耳上有一块隐约的吻痕。

22 Spiritual（心灵）

徐律会知道，是因为他今天在自己身上刚见过。

23 Suspense（悬念）

“你好。”克隆人说，穿着和他一样的黑西装。

24 Time Travel（时空旅行）

金成龙过来的时候以为回到了昨天。

25 Tragedy（悲剧）

糟糕的是，他认错徐律，亲了一下克隆人。

26 Western（西方的）

“…看在上帝的份上，您在做什么，先生？”

27 Gary Sue（大众情人（男性）

崔度贤只想工作，不想得到这两位火热的视线。

28 Mary Sue（大众情人（女性）

休假中的尹夏景会后悔去约会而错过这一幕。

29 AU（Alternate Universe, 平行宇宙剧情）

“这是我见过最怪的剧本。”李俊昊说。

30 OOC（Out of Character, 角色个性偏差）

但他有点好奇崔度贤的吻痕是怎么来的。

31 UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension, 未解决情欲）

可惜剧本一笔带过，只写着「还有一次他没有」。

32 PWP（Plot, What Plot? 无剧情，狭义上床）

没人知道清晨回来的罗以载把崔度贤堵回床上。

33 RPS（Real Person Slash, 真人同人）

“哥觉得没关系吗？”

“我没事，我很喜欢。”南宫珉说。

fin


End file.
